


Talking to Angus

by sarah_bird67



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bird67/pseuds/sarah_bird67
Summary: I'm so sorry. Inspired by a comic I saw once and couldn't find again. Come yell at me on tumblr @fall-chemically-atthedisco





	Talking to Angus

“Lup and I started writing a new cookbook. You’d love some of the recipes we’ve come up with. All my recipes are based around you and the things you love. It’s crazy how fast my mood changes when I’m baking. Krav tries out the recipes a lot and says they’re good, but I know he’s humouring me sometimes.” Taako sighed and stretched out on the grass.

“He hates it when I start cooking in the middle of the night but I just need to, ya know? I’m sure you feel like that with solving mysteries. Like you can’t stop until it’s solved, or in my case, the recipe is perfect. I’m thinking of moving more permanently to the Astral Plane. Make it closer to Lup and Barry, and to Krav. We’d have to run it by the Raven Queen first, I’m not sure if I’m allowed there for that long if I’m not officially dead. How could she say no to me though, I’m irresistible. The fact I’m dating her best Reaper might help…,” Taako trailed off, staring up at the clouds. 

“I should get goin.” Taako stood up, stretching his back. 

“I’ll be back though. Tell Mags I said ‘sup. Merle and Lucretia too, I guess, if they’re around.”. 

Glancing over his shoulder as he walked away, he added “See you ‘round Ango.” 

The roses at the foot of the gravestone shifted slightly in the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Inspired by a comic I saw once and couldn't find again. Come yell at me on tumblr @fall-chemically-atthedisco


End file.
